Push me Harder
by IsaSins
Summary: This fanfic is inspired in the Pegasus Battlestar. Where I wrote about some events in Helena Cain's life. It will probably not follow much the original version. So it is just a deep story found in the corner of my mind, where I decided to share. I don't know how much it will take or where it will lead. But feel free to join me. By the way I have no rights about this story.


- I want ASP all the reports of the cyclon activity. – Admiral Cain speaks with her XO.

- Yes, ma'am. I'm going to ask it right now. – Jurgen

Helena stays in the room thinking about their situation. There is a while since things happened in Caprica. Her inner desire of destroy the cyclons and make them pay because of what they did for them. She feels like can't rest or stop while she doesn't stop them. It is her destiny. And she has any doubt about it. Since she was a little girl, she had to live with the losses that the cyclons cause to her, and to her was the time to pay back.

And looking back once more to what happened in Caprica, make her temper goes crazy. It is just not just about survival, it is about revenge. It is revenge the humankind.

- Every single moment things were ok … they come back to make our life a hell. – She hits the table with all her strength. – I don't care for how much it will cost but I will make them to pay. For humanity.

She comes back once more to her thoughts playing with her razor. She can imagine it passing through each fucking cyclon, destroying everything. For her is delightful thoughts she has in mind. "I wish they could bleed … it would make things more interesting."

Jurgen is coming back with all reports. He knocks the door. Helena answers him:

- Come in! – She stills with the razor on her hand and playing with it.

- Admiral, I got the reports you asked for.

- Good, Jurgen. Did you have the chance of analyze it?

- Not really, I just asked them for the most important information.

- Very well, please sit down and let's start to check it.

- Yes, ma'am.

They split the reports' column in the middle. Both are analyzing very careful what is wrote.

- Admiral, seems that they found a weird activity coming from one the planets a head.

- Do they think would be a cyclon work waiting for trap us?

- Not sure, but the scanning shows a high level of use of metals. This could make sense …

- Good work, Jurguen. I want to vipers going around to a recognize mission. I want to know what is happening there. I want them as stealth as they can be. Send two of our best pilots for this.

- Aye, Aye Admiral.

- Anything I will be in the gym. I am too anxious. That all for now.

Jurgen stands up, do the respects and leaves the room. Helena organizes her stuffs over the table and goes straight to the gym. She wants to relax, spill her urges. That is the way she can shut down her feelings and them like simple magic make hard decisions.

For now she is running on the treadmill. But once again Jurgen enter the room bringing the news about the mission.

- Ma'am excuse me, I bring news from the mission.

- Are the motherfuckers on that planet?

- No. The scan must have detected the geological activity from the planet.

- Damn it! – She hits the control of the treadmill.

And without say anything she goes in the direction of the punching bag, and continues hitting it. Jurgen stays for a while observing. He understands her, and what she is angry about. He has lost lot of people in that attack too. He had to leaves his family behind, wife and kids. That must be dead right now. He gets close to her and holds the punching bag. She stops for a second and look inside his eyes. And then continue punching.

- Do you know what I don't do for a while? – She stops for a while, breathing.

- Tell me what.

- Fight. Real fight.

- Do you know any martial art?

- A little of judo. But I never did any martial art until the end. I'm already a bad ass.

Jurgen, laughs a little but not too loud. He doesn't know exactly what is happening there right now. If that is official or not.

- Why do you doubt? – She looks inside his eyes, challenging him.

- With all do respect ma'am, I doubt.

- Are you up for a not official little fight then?

- Are you sure ma'am? I don't feel like I should take light with you.

- Please, right now just call me Helena. And I'm not waiting you being light with me.

- Or if I hurt you ma'am … Helena?

- I'm not a crying little girl for heaven sake. Come here, hit me … let me just for prove you that I can handle you.

- Sorry, but I'm not going to punch or hurt you.

Helena hated that kind of reaction. How did he think she become an admiral? She had to kick many asses. Maybe she was out of shape a little, but the thrill of a real fight, challenge was driving her crazy.

- I will consider that you are running away of a fight, and you are scared of me.

- No, I just respect you ma'am.

- Fuck the respect and bring all.

She hit the punching bag with all her strength that even scares Jurgen for a while.

- Ok, Helena if you want so badly this … you will have. Just don't complain about it. And it will be out of the books.

- Out of the books, I agree and you have my word.

He wears off his blazer, throws it on the floor and holds his hands in position to fight.

- Ladies first …

- It is my pleasure. And by the way … how about a bet to make things hotter?

- Who wins can ask anything …

- Agreed.

Helena comes forward Jurgen, and he docks her punch.

- You are a little slow.

- You talk too much.

- What are the rules? Who wins?

- The one that immobilize the other. By hands, whatever or knockout.

- Sound fair to me.

She runs again to his direction and punches him. But once again he docks it, and smile to her while she invest again the hit.

- That was close.

- I'm wondering how long you will be in defense position.

- Until you hit me.

That drove her crazy. "I'm a fucking admiral, and he underestimates me. I will show him." Helena thinks. And in a fast move she kicked his leg while he was docking it she had enough entrance and time to give him a hook. She laughed a little while getting away. He didn't say nothing but he was truly pissed off. He shakes his head trying to get in focus again, and go in direction of Helena. He punches her, but she defends it. He gives a sequence of punches really fast, but she is able to defend all.

- So now we are fighting … - She teases him. And pretend once more that will kick his leg.

- I told you that I would not get easy with you. – Jurgen says. He reacts for her tease and kicks get a little mad and try to punch her in the abdomen. She docks it.

- I like when play hard with me. – She tries again to hook him, but he won't fall in the same trick twice.

- You have a heavy hand, I should be careful.

Just after he says those words, she grabs his T-shirt on the right side and his wrist on the left side, stays parallel to his body with her back touching his abdomen. Not letting her hands release it and pulling it, she enters with her waits giving him a perfect judo hit. He falls on the floor. And not thinking twice she goes to guard position over his body, holding his arms.

Both are breathing quickly because of the entire exercise. They look each other in the eyes. Jurgen smiles while he finds strength inside to turn Helena on the floor. And in one second the positions change. Helena is with her legs across the Jurgen's waist. She tries with all her strength to get rid of the situation. But seems in vain, Jurgen is of course stronger than her.

Jurgen looks the situation closer. The way she is moving close to her body, is kind of turning on him. And he feels a little weird with that situation. In all time they worked together, he never saw how Helena could be hot. He looks in her eyes, then slowly looks her body, he notice her breast moving. And it is hypnotizing him.

- Should I count? Or you turn yourself in?

- It is not over yet. – She answers even angrier.

Jurgen can't admit that this that she never gives up, makes her even hotter. He is doing his best to hold himself. But it is a little in vain. Helena soon notices the bulk on his paints and the effect she has on him. She decide to stop to fight back, he has cornered her for sure. And she looks in his eyes and say:

- I have to admit, this is kind of hot.

He blushes and releases his hands, but Helena still attained to his waist.

- Sorry about this … - He puts his hand on the head and start to scratch while speaks.

- You won … So you can ask me anything.

- Sorry ma'am, I can't.

- It is Helena… – She grabs his T-shirts like before and got her face close to his. And continue saying. - I said anything … I'm a women of word.

Jurgen smiles, while is a little shy too. But he knows what he wants, at least what his body is asking for. He takes her body close to hers. She crosses her arms over his neck. He stands up carrying her and bringing her until the close wall, putting her against it. She puts her feet on the floor. And he whispers at her ear:

- I want you … all over my power.

She is a little shocked by what he just said. He takes her arms and holds them also against the wall. She tries to escape, but it is not possible. He is really stronger than her. She looks him inside his eyes and say?

- Is really this you want?

- At the moment more than ever. I promise to make worth …

She is a little uncomfortable with the situation, but she can't deny for herself that it is all she needs at the moment. Someone really take the control. He considers her silence of reflection as a yes. So he puts his hand inside her shirt. He searches for breast while kiss her. He pushes his body against hers. While touching hard and soft her breast. She is moaning because his touches and this is making her even harder to resist. They hear a weird sound.

- I think it is a good idea we get fuck out of here. – Helena says.

- I agree. – He says returning to her lips and kissing her for a sec. – Let's go to your cabin.

- I want ASP all the reports of the cyclon activity. – Admiral Cain speaks with her XO.

- Yes, ma'am. I'm going to ask it right now. – Jurgen blabla

Helena stays in the room thinking about their situation. There is a while since things happened in Caprica. Her inner desire of destroy the cyclons and make them pay because of what they did for them. She feels like can't rest or stop while she doesn't stop them. It is her destiny. And she has any doubt about it. Since she was a little girl, she had to live with the losses that the cyclons cause to her, and to her was the time to pay back.

And looking back once more to what happened in Caprica, make her temper goes crazy. It is just not just about survival, it is about revenge. It is revenge the humankind.

- Every single moment things were ok … they come back to make our life a hell. – She hits the table with all her strength. – I don't care for how much it will cost but I will make them to pay. For humanity.

She comes back once more to her thoughts playing with her razor. She can imagine it passing through each fucking cyclon, destroying everything. For her is delightful thoughts she has in mind. "I wish they could bleed … it would make things more interesting."

Jurgen is coming back with all reports. He knocks the door. Helena answers him:

- Come in! – She stills with the razor on her hand and playing with it.

- Admiral, I got the reports you asked for.

- Good, Jurgen. Did you have the chance of analyze it?

- Not really, I just asked them for the most important information.

- Very well, please sit down and let's start to check it.

- Yes, ma'am.

They split the reports' column in the middle. Both are analyzing very careful what is wrote.

- Admiral, seems that they found a weird activity coming from one the planets a head.

- Do they think would be a cyclon work waiting for trap us?

- Not sure, but the scanning shows a high level of use of metals. This could make sense …

- Good work, Jurguen. I want to vipers going around to a recognize mission. I want to know what is happening there. I want them as stealth as they can be. Send two of our best pilots for this.

- Aye, Aye Admiral.

- Anything I will be in the gym. I am too anxious. That all for now.

Jurgen stands up, do the respects and leaves the room. Helena organizes her stuffs over the table and goes straight to the gym. She wants to relax, spill her urges. That is the way she can shut down her feelings and them like simple magic make hard decisions.

For now she is running on the treadmill. But once again Jurgen enter the room bringing the news about the mission.

- Ma'am excuse me, I bring news from the mission.

- Are the motherfuckers on that planet?

- No. The scan must have detected the geological activity from the planet.

- Damn it! – She hits the control of the treadmill.

And without say anything she goes in the direction of the punching bag, and continues hitting it. Jurgen stays for a while observing. He understands her, and what she is angry about. He has lost lot of people in that attack too. He had to leaves his family behind, wife and kids. That must be dead right now. He gets close to her and holds the punching bag. She stops for a second and look inside his eyes. And then continue punching.

- Do you know what I don't do for a while? – She stops for a while, breathing.

- Tell me what.

- Fight. Real fight.

- Do you know any martial art?

- A little of judo. But I never did any martial art until the end. I'm already a bad ass.

Jurgen, laughs a little but not too loud. He doesn't know exactly what is happening there right now. If that is official or not.

- Why do you doubt? – She looks inside his eyes, challenging him.

- With all do respect ma'am, I doubt.

- Are you up for a not official little fight then?

- Are you sure ma'am? I don't feel like I should take light with you.

- Please, right now just call me Helena. And I'm not waiting you being light with me.

- Or if I hurt you ma'am … Helena?

- I'm not a crying little girl for heaven sake. Come here, hit me … let me just for prove you that I can handle you.

- Sorry, but I'm not going to punch or hurt you.

Helena hated that kind of reaction. How did he think she become an admiral? She had to kick many asses. Maybe she was out of shape a little, but the thrill of a real fight, challenge was driving her crazy.

- I will consider that you are running away of a fight, and you are scared of me.

- No, I just respect you ma'am.

- Fuck the respect and bring all.

She hit the punching bag with all her strength that even scares Jurgen for a while.

- Ok, Helena if you want so badly this … you will have. Just don't complain about it. And it will be out of the books.

- Out of the books, I agree and you have my word.

He wears off his blazer, throws it on the floor and holds his hands in position to fight.

- Ladies first …

- It is my pleasure. And by the way … how about a bet to make things hotter?

- Who wins can ask anything …

- Agreed.

Helena comes forward Jurgen, and he docks her punch.

- You are a little slow.

- You talk too much.

- What are the rules? Who wins?

- The one that immobilize the other. By hands, whatever or knockout.

- Sound fair to me.

She runs again to his direction and punches him. But once again he docks it, and smile to her while she invest again the hit.

- That was close.

- I'm wondering how long you will be in defense position.

- Until you hit me.

That drove her crazy. "I'm a fucking admiral, and he underestimates me. I will show him." Helena thinks. And in a fast move she kicked his leg while he was docking it she had enough entrance and time to give him a hook. She laughed a little while getting away. He didn't say nothing but he was truly pissed off. He shakes his head trying to get in focus again, and go in direction of Helena. He punches her, but she defends it. He gives a sequence of punches really fast, but she is able to defend all.

- So now we are fighting … - She teases him. And pretend once more that will kick his leg.

- I told you that I would not get easy with you. – Jurgen says. He reacts for her tease and kicks get a little mad and try to punch her in the abdomen. She docks it.

- I like when play hard with me. – She tries again to hook him, but he won't fall in the same trick twice.

- You have a heavy hand, I should be careful.

Just after he says those words, she grabs his T-shirt on the right side and his wrist on the left side, stays parallel to his body with her back touching his abdomen. Not letting her hands release it and pulling it, she enters with her waits giving him a perfect judo hit. He falls on the floor. And not thinking twice she goes to guard position over his body, holding his arms.

Both are breathing quickly because of the entire exercise. They look each other in the eyes. Jurgen smiles while he finds strength inside to turn Helena on the floor. And in one second the positions change. Helena is with her legs across the Jurgen's waist. She tries with all her strength to get rid of the situation. But seems in vain, Jurgen is of course stronger than her.

Jurgen looks the situation closer. The way she is moving close to her body, is kind of turning on him. And he feels a little weird with that situation. In all time they worked together, he never saw how Helena could be hot. He looks in her eyes, then slowly looks her body, he notice her breast moving. And it is hypnotizing him.

- Should I count? Or you turn yourself in?

- It is not over yet. – She answers even angrier.

Jurgen can't admit that this that she never gives up, makes her even hotter. He is doing his best to hold himself. But it is a little in vain. Helena soon notices the bulk on his paints and the effect she has on him. She decide to stop to fight back, he has cornered her for sure. And she looks in his eyes and say:

- I have to admit, this is kind of hot.

He blushes and releases his hands, but Helena still attained to his waist.

- Sorry about this … - He puts his hand on the head and start to scratch while speaks.

- You won … So you can ask me anything.

- Sorry ma'am, I can't.

- It is Helena… – She grabs his T-shirts like before and got her face close to his. And continue saying. - I said anything … I'm a women of word.

Jurgen smiles, while is a little shy too. But he knows what he wants, at least what his body is asking for. He takes her body close to hers. She crosses her arms over his neck. He stands up carrying her and bringing her until the close wall, putting her against it. She puts her feet on the floor. And he whispers at her ear:

- I want you … all over my power.

She is a little shocked by what he just said. He takes her arms and holds them also against the wall. She tries to escape, but it is not possible. He is really stronger than her. She looks him inside his eyes and say?

- Is really this you want?

- At the moment more than ever. I promise to make worth …

She is a little uncomfortable with the situation, but she can't deny for herself that it is all she needs at the moment. Someone really take the control. He considers her silence of reflection as a yes. So he puts his hand inside her shirt. He searches for breast while kiss her. He pushes his body against hers. While touching hard and soft her breast. She is moaning because his touches and this is making her even harder to resist. They hear a weird sound.

- I think it is a good idea we get fuck out of here. – Helena says.

- I agree. – He says returning to her lips and kissing her for a sec. – Let's go to your cabin.


End file.
